Recently, the rapid advancement of the stereoscopic image display technology has put to commercialization of stereoscopic image display devices. The related arts have been developed to mainly focus on obtaining and expressing stereoscopic images, but in order to promote an active commercialization of the stereoscopic image display devices, a standardized format is required to store and exchange contents. In addition, compatibility with existing techniques is also required.